Season 2
If your interested in watching season 2 videos, please visit '''Chansep2009, Mick290491, BearTyrone1, and KidvsKatrocks1 Channels'. The official popular YouTube Channels. Clicking here will take you to the season 2 section of the channel. You can also view MOST, if not ALL, of the Season 1 and 2 episodes at the KvK Wikia Image Shop. "Release"= |-| "Release Leak"= The Following Message was Contains Informtion about season 2, it was Posted by Rob Boutilier on the May 23, 2010 at 22:31 on User talk:HugeKidvsKatFan: Hello to all Kid vs Kat fans As the creator of Kid vs Kat I'd like to thank everyone involved in the creation and continued maintenance of this wiki. I always enjoy hearing opinions of the series (positive or negative) and I've enjoyed reading all the theories concerning the characters that have consumed my days for the past 3 years. At this time we're still in production of season 2 and I thought it might be worthwhile to clear up some speculation concerning it: - As to when it premieres, I'm not sure of the exact date but I believe it's slated for Fall 2010 on both XD and YTV. I'd look for it in September or October. - There is no character named Silver in season 2. I want to be clear that I have nothing against fan art/fiction that expands the world of KvK, but as far as season 2 goes no such character exists. - Kat's girlfriend is not named Eleanor. She has a name for script purposes but I don't believe it's ever actually mentioned in the series so I won't repeat it here. I will confirm that she is featured in a few key episodes of Season 2. - I'll also confirm that there will be a new character - a girl - involved in Coop's life. I'm hesitant to give her name because I don't want to interfere with any marketing plans that XD or YTV have planned for season 2. I will say that she's connected to Old Lady Munson. - Coop and Millie's mother will not be in season 2. When I created the character of Dad I wanted him to have more dimension than the typical "wacky" father in cartoons that has little to do with his kids, so I decided to have him more involved I'd simply not have a mother character. At this point I have no interest in exploring any stories about her absence. - Season 3 is purely wishful thinking... we all want to get through season 2 first! Once that airs and ratings are collected, the decision about a third season is left to people in suits that are more powerful than me. Thanks again to everybody, Rob Boutilier |-| "Season 2 Finale Leak"= The Following Message was Contains Informtion about season 2, it was Posted by Rob Boutilier on November 9, 2010 at 22:51 on Kid vs Kat answers wiki: center |-| "Season 2 Finale Leak (Email From Rob)"= Episodes Category:Kid vs Kat Wiki Category:Kid vs kat Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Featured